The accident
by BR3annabraddock
Summary: Snowy winter day! A cute coffee by the lake and a massive blizzard. Accidents are amount Sam and Jules... Will they make it out alive?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic... I don't mind criticism it just makes me better. SOO umm enjoy!

"Jules the snow is starting to fall harder we should get back to the car now."  
"Are you sure? I really want to stay here in this moment, there's nowhere else I'd rather be."  
"Okay, but any longer and we'll be buried alive!"

A half hour later they were leaving.  
"Sam are... Are those headlights?!"  
"I don't know I can barely see!"  
"SAM!"  
The car ran right into the other car both sliding out of control. Their car rolling off of the old back road to Jules apartment. They were only gone for a short time grabbing coffee and sitting in the car by the lake like they always do after a long shift. Neither of them had pictured it like this.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?"  
"Jules...ahh my leg!"  
"I know Sam the paramedics will be here soon."  
It all happened to quick the snow falling pretty and suddenly instant storm. The wheels spinning out of control and the car falling in the ditch on the side of the highway.  
"Sam are you still there?"

"SAM!"  
He was almost gone the paramedics hadn't arrived yet.  
"Jules..."  
"Yes Sam!"  
"I love you" as he slipped away.

A/N: Okay I haven't decided what will happen to Sam yet... I'm just not sure where I want the story to go...REVIEW please


	2. Chapter 1: The Bad Shift

A/N: Kay so I realized prologue actually means what happened before the story... Oops... So I guess that was a sneak peak! So anyways I think I'm going to try to update every other day and sometimes 2 days in a row! Lucky you! So here's the first chapter.(technically the prologue... I think ) By the way the team knows about Sam and Jules!

The bad shift

The team had all already been there when they arrived.  
"Hey your late!" Ed joked  
"Too much bed time?" Spike yelled  
"For your information Spike, we stopped and brought coffee looks like its gonna be a cold day today." Jules said  
"Guys their good, they have coffee! Now where's my double double?!" Spike joked  
They had literally just got on the workout machines when Winnie announced over the PA.  
"Team one hot call, suicide jumper on CN tower. Team one hot call!"  
"Really! We couldn't have at least STARTED the workout plus it's freaking cold outside!" Sam complained  
"Oh stop talking you were late!" Greg replied while gearing up  
"We brought coffee!" He wined

*at the call*  
"Boss he sees no way out he has no family, kids and wife are dead, he feels like there's nothing to live for." Jules whispered into her mic.  
The subject was mid 40's and tall. He had just lost his second daughter to drugs after losing his wife and other daughter to a airplane crash earlier that year.  
"Tell him to think about who would be losing him, his friends and future girlfriends. Jules he still has more to live for!"  
"Could you tell me what brought you up here today? I mean your daughter died a month ago why now?"  
"Because that ass that was her boyfriend was cheating on her and I found out an hour ago. He seemed so nice but deep down he was using her. SHE DIDN'T DESERVE IT! She was young and had more to live for! I bet he was the reason for the drug addiction!"  
"Look, I'm really sorry I know what it's like to loose someone close to you. I lost my mother at the age of 16, I was devastated. Let me tell your I didn't eat, bathe or come out of my room for a week because I was so upset."  
"You don't understand she was my daughter, she was beautiful and the only thing that kept me going after my wife and other daughter died. Those piercing green eyes, if only I could look into them and say goodbye and tell her I love her once more." By now he was crying, "I just wanted her to know I loved her." He whispered to Jules and let go of the rail holding him on the CN tower. He fell, with much more to live for.  
"Boss, I couldn't do it, I tried so hard but I couldn't do it, I couldn't talk him down." The whole team was now crying.  
"Look, we all tried damn hard today, and we did the best we could. Jules don't let it get you down, you did everything you could, he wasn't an easy subject." Greg said over the mic

The ride back to HQ was silent in all cars. Nobody wanted to talk not after seeing a man fall thousands of feet from the tallest building in Toronto, I mean who would. They all got back and changed. On the way out Greg decided to attempt to lift their spirits.  
"I want everyone to go home to their loved ones tonight though, tell them they love them, we should use this as a lesson to not take anyone for granted and love everyone that comes into our lives. Use this call to help you move forward."  
And they all walked out the doors to their cars.

A/N: So there's what happened before. A few more chapters till we find way what happened to Sam!


	3. Chapter 2: The Coffee

A/N: Alrighty, so here's the coffee that started it all!

Chapter 2: The coffee  
Later on Sam and Jules are on their way "home"  
"Sam,"  
"Yeah Jules."  
"I love you, so much. You are my everything! The boss was right we do take our loved ones for granted until they're gone. Sam know that I do care and will always try to protect you."  
"Jules,"  
"No don't say anything, I know your answer. I want to stop at Timmy's and go to the lake like we always do after a rough call. Today was to much and I don't think I'll get much sleep tonight so why not start the night good."  
"Okay now is a great time anyways the snow has settled down too! Let me guess cream no sugar?" He said with his glowing smile and baby blues gleaming at her.

They had gotten to the lake just as it started to snow softly.  
"It's beautiful" Sam said softly  
"Sam did you ever think about having children, like a cute bundle of joy running around while one of us is at work?"

"Well I never thought about it, but now I can picture it, but I don't think either of us is ready to give up the job yet"  
"Ya I guess" Jules drifted off, how was she going to tell him  
"Sam I gotta tell you something, and I don't know how to..."  
"Just say it"  
"I'm um I... Think we should invite the team over on Saturday just for fun!"  
"Okay, sure you sound really excited" he laughed, "we should get going now though the snow is getting heavier"  
"Just a little longer this place is really inspiring"  
"Inspiring eh?" Sam laughed again "But really, Jules the snow is starting to fall harder we should get back to the car now."  
"Are you sure? I really want to stay here in this moment, there's nowhere else I'd rather be."  
"Okay, but any longer and we'll be buried alive!"

They laughed, joked, talked and a half hour later they were leaving. The snow really thick and white, almost impossible to see through. Jules was nervous and same with Sam the one driving.  
"Sam, are.. are... Are those headlights?!"  
"I don't know I can barely see, Jules!"  
"SAM!"  
The car ran right into the other car both sliding out of control. Their car rolling off of the old back road to Jules apartment. Neither had pictured their pefectish night ending like this.

"Sam, Sam can you hear me?" The car was completely upside down and Sam was bleeding like crazy.  
"Jules...ahh my leg!"  
"I know Sam the paramedics will be here soon." She had already called Greg and got him to send the paramedics.  
It all happened to quick the snow falling gracefully and suddenly, instant storm. The wheels spinning out of control and the car falling in the ditch on the side of the highway.

"Sam are you still there?" Jules was worried, "SAM!"  
He was almost gone and the paramedics hadn't arrived yet. Jules was crying as her boyfriend hadn't responded yet.  
"Jules..."  
"Yes Sam!"  
"I love you" he said as he slipped away. Leaving Jules a crying mess.

A/N: Kay so next chapter we see what happened to Sam! That was just the more detailed version of the crash. REVIEW?!


	4. Chapter 3: Sam Wake Up!

Chapter 4: Sam wake up!  
A/N: I'm really sorry I haven't updated, I've been on vacation and when I came back to Canada I had so much work to catch up on. This is just a quick chapter hopefully I can do a really long one tomorrow!

15 minutes later Jules sobs stopped as she heard sirens and saw flashing lights.  
"Boss" she whispered. The paramedics had to pry open the doors. One had helped Jules limp out while she watched them lift Sam to the gurney.  
"Can I get the paddles he's almost gone!" Steve had yelled he was the only paramedic Jules trusted to revive Sam, "GET ME THOSE PADDLES NOW!"  
Jules was crying but she saw the man running with the paddles.  
"Jules! Oh my god are you ok?!" It was overprotective Ed and Jules hated it but right now it was reassuring.  
"Yes I'm fine" she put her head on Ed's shoulder, "Sam he might not make it. He couldn't do anything the snow was too thick and hard to see through. The other car was speeding and hit our car and you can figure out the rest."  
"Oh Jules"  
"We got him he's back! He needs immediate attention pull up the ambulance!" Steve yelled, "I assume you want to hop in too Jules?"  
"Yeah, but is there any chance I can just fight through the leg pain and stay with him?"  
"Sorry no not with little kicker you can't"  
"Ok" she stuck her tongue out at him  
The ride to the hospital was 30 mins but 10 minutes in Sam was hooked up to a breathing machine. It had good rhythm and he was still breathing until,  
BEEEEEEEEEP...

A/N: Haha cliffhanger ;) I still haven't made up my mind but... I'm going to keep playing with yours


End file.
